concordfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonquest: Chapter 2
F'lar arrives at Fort Weyr, arriving unusually high, on Mnementh's initiative, to give him time to cool down. He arrived for a meeting with all the Weyrleaders to discuss the incident between F'nor and T'reb. T'ron had deliberately chosen a time that would be most inconvenient for the east-coast Benden Weyr, with the intent of throwing him off-balance. In the seven Turns since the Oldtimers had arrived in the present day, tensions had been high between Benden and the Holds and Crafts of the present day on the one hand, and the Oldtimer Weyrs on the other, over the changed relationship between Hold and Weyr, particularly the greater freedom of modern Holders and Crafters. In addition, Benden's non-traditionalness offended the Oldtimers. F'lar felt that his changes he'd instituted had not affected fundamental principles, and were justified by common sense and practical diplomacy. T'kul and R'mart were still not present when F'lar arrived at the Fort Weyr Council Room. He is greeted with formal nods by T'ron, D'ram and G'narish, and more warmly by T'bor. G'narish and D'ram defended F'lar's request for a meeting. While waiting for the missing Weyrleaders, G'narish and F'lar make small talk with the other Weyrleaders. F'lar warns, via Mnementh, T'bor to be cautious about what he says, to avoid antagonizing D'ram and G'narish. Finally, with no sign of T'kul and R'mart, the meeting begins. T'ron announces that B'naj and T'reb were unable to attend the meeting, attempting to blame F'lar for choosing to hold the meeting that night. T'bor demands to know why a green rider took his out when she was close to heat. T'ron claims that T'reb was not aware that she was that close. T'bor retorts that T'ron's always talking about how traditionalist he was, and that a dragon as old as T'reb should've been able to tell the condition of his dragon. G'narish reluctantly agrees that a green usually changes color a full day before she mates, though T'ron points out that under certain circumstances, in springtime, while off her feed from Threadscore, a green can go into heat very quickly, which D'ram admits, and F'lar has to accept. However, F'lar points out that Master Terry's testimony indicated that F'nor had repeatedly urged T'reb to leave when it became clear that his dragon was about to go into heat. T'ron pretends shock that F'lar would accept the testimony of a "commoner" against a dragonrider. It becomes clear that T'ron knew his rider was at fault, but never the less, would try to blame the incident on Terry. D'ram initially appeared to be sympathetic to F'lar's position, however, F'lar's hopes were dashed when D'ram went on to complain that the present time was not sufficiently grateful to the Dragonriders who came forward to protect them, and that Terry should've surrendered the knife right away, preventing the incident from happening in the first place. The meeting is adjourned with nothing really settled. T'ron makes a vague promise to speak to T'reb and B'naj. The other Weyrleaders promise to talk to their riders to be cautious about a repeat of that incident, but T'ron did not admit that his rider was in the wrong. F'lar tells T'bor that he thinks T'ron had hoped to anger him suficiently that he'd attack him. F'lar tells T'bor that Benden and Southern cannot become introverted like the Oldtimers, and must try to get the Oldtimers to understand the present tmie. F'lar returns to Benden Characters Introduced *G'narish *R'mart *T'kul Characters Appearing *D'ram *F'lar *T'bor *T'ron Characters Mentioned *Asgenar *Bedella *B'naj *Fanna *Jaxom *Kylara *Larad *Lessa *Mardra *Merika *Nadira *Terry *T'reb Places *Benden Weyr *Fort Weyr (Council Room) Places Mentioned *High Reaches Weyr *Igen Weyr *Ista Weyr *Mastersmithhall *Northern Continent *Ruatha Hold *Southern Weyr *Telgar Weyr D02